


The Switching Prank

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend and Ravio are both afraid of storms, Ravio and Legend switching places as a prank, Wild's got a conspiracy board, i couldnt figure out a way to fit the 'well you gotta have 2 legs' joke in, so im putting it here, tbh Time probably figured it out a while ago and just didn't say anything, the other Links being Dumb As Fuck (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Legend and Ravio have an ongoing prank of switching places with each other. The other Links are confused as to why the Hero of Legend acts so weird.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	The Switching Prank

Wild clapped his hands, bringing Four, Hyrule, Warriors, and Wind's attention to him. 

“Okay, let's start the first meeting of 'WTF Is Up With Legend', or as I like to call it, 'The Legendary Conspiracy Club.'. Yes Warriors, I know you hate that name, suck it up.” 

Wild pulled his conspiracy board out of his slate. Technically, it was a white board that was meant to be used to plan out battle strategies, and if Time and Twilight ever found out what the five of them were using it for, they'd lose it. Probably. Personally, Hyrule thought that Time would find it funny, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. 

Once he finished setting up the board, Wild began ranting, gesturing to various notes circled on the board as he did.

“Okay, so the other day Legend said he couldn't read a sign, but then the next day he could, and he gave us _no explanation whatsoever_. Then the other day I found a bottle of magic blonde hair dye in his bag, despite the fact that we are all naturally blonde. And then-” 

Hyrule tuned out. Sure, he was still somewhat listening, as he was just as intrigued as the others by this legendary puzzle, but he had other things on his mind.

Mainly the fact that he could see Legend listening in on their conversation from behind a tree. 

He hadn't done anything yet to stop them, and Hyrule couldn't help but wonder why. Surely he'd want to stop them from prying into his personal life? Or maybe this mystery wasn't actually all that personal, and just asking him would be enough to solve it?

.....But then again. Just asking would take all of the fun out of it. And Hyrule was never one to pass up the opportunity to have some fun. 

He tuned back into the conversation just as Wild finished listing off the facts he had gathered. 

“Okay, that's all I got, anyone got any ideas?” He asked, “Because my only idea is that he's actually got short term memory loss, and I don't know about you but I think we only need one amnesiac in this group and it's me.” 

Hyrule could see Legend snort and hold back a laugh behind the tree. So that probably wasn't the answer then. Well, that didn't matter he thought, turning away from the trees, there was plenty of _other_ possibilities...

-

“Link, this has to be the _best_ reaction I have ever seen to this prank.” Ravio said, leaning up against a tree, his hair dyed pink to match Legend's current hair colour. At this comment, Legend, who was in painting form, popped out of the ground, giggling, while also making sure to keep himself out of the view range of Hyrule. 

“Did I hear Wild right? That he thought I have _amnesia_?” He laughed. 

“And that he, quote; 'Is the only amnesiac needed in this group', yes.” Ravio said, “To be honest though, I can't believe they're going this far to try and figure it out.” 

“More like I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet.” Legend said, “It only took Zelda and Hilda like what, one week? How long's it been for them?” 

“3 weeks and 2 days counting.” Ravio answered, “We're gonna have to get more careful with switching at night though, I think Sky almost caught us last night.” 

“Ah, but he _didn't_ though, did he.” 

“You've got me there.” 

The two of them stood there for a minute in silence. 

"...You know, I really thought Warriors would have figured it out by now." Legend said. 

" _I know right?!_ I mean, I only showed him my face once but _still_....."

-

3 days after the first “Legendary Conspiracy Club” meeting, the group of Links suddenly found themselves caught up in a storm. The downpour of rain came on fast and without warning, and everyone soon found themselves soaked as they rushed to find some form of cover. 

“I think I see a cave!” Twilight yelled, and sure enough, along the hillside, there was a cave that looked deep enough to fit all of them and then some. The group hurriedly rushed in.

While twisting the storm water out of his tunic, Hyrule paused, noticing something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he stared at the scene that was playing out at the edge of the cave. 

There stood an oddly dry Legend, who was shakingly pulling off his bracelet. Now, this wouldn't be too odd, if it weren't for the fact that he pulled off the bracelet to give to, yet _another_ , visibly shaking, _Legend_. 

Hyrule took a moment to process what he was seeing. Various thoughts ran through his mind, ranging from _'How????'_ to _'Wild's gonna have to pull out the conspiracy board for this one.'_. Eventually however, he managed to settle on:

“Uh, what the _fuck_?”

As if on cue, a round of thunder sounded, causing both of the Legends to jump, with the one now holding the bracelet backing up against the wall, and _merging into it_. The Legend who wasn't currently part of the wall looked offended. 

“Hey, you can't just leave me here to deal with this by myself!” He shouted. The other Legend must've felt guilty, because he popped back out of the wall. Of course, as timing always is for the Links, it was at this moment that another bolt of lightning struck the ground, incredibly close to the cave, filling it with a bright flash of light and a loud resounding boom, far louder than any of the previous thunder strikes had been. In response to this, the two Legends literally shrieked, before proceeding to fall to the floor, clinging onto each other. Time, Sky, and Twilight reacted instantly, surging forwards to try and calm the two of them down. They weren't having much luck. 

Meanwhile, although they were just as concerned, the others had bigger problem on their hands. Mainly: _what the fuck was going on._

Wild pulled his conspiracy board out of the Sheikah Slate in a bright flash of blue light, and in one simple movement, erased everything that was on the board. After, he pulled out his pink dry erase marker, and in big, curly letters, wrote _“TWO?????”_. 

Four looked like he was having a mental breakdown, his facial expression changing from worried to confused to thoughtful to pissed in a blink of an eye. He wasn't saying anything, but oh boy did it look like he was thinking some thoughts. 

Warriors also seemed to be going through it, he hadn't stopped staring in shock yet. He slowly turned to Wind, and mouthed “Are you seeing what I'm seeing?”. Wind, who was also in shock, staring at the scene, mouth agape, slowly nodded his head. 

Chaos reigned in the cave for a good ten minutes, until the storm outside began to settle down, the two Legend's settling down with it, finally calm enough to answer some questions.

And oh boy, were there questions. 

“If I may repeat what I said earlier;” Hyrule said, “ _What the fuck_?” 

“Yeah, what he said.” Warriors nodded. The Legend on the left sighed. 

“I figure it'll be easier to just show you.” He said, and he pulled some odd magical item out of his bag. In one swift movement, suddenly his hair was black. “As you can see, I'm not Mr. Hero.” 

“Wait, holy shit, _Ravio_?” Warriors said, suddenly in far more shock than he was before. 

“Ah, good to see you again Captain?” Ravio said, smiling sheepishly. Legend groaned. 

“Hylia damn it, we had _such_ a good record going.....Hyrule you just _had_ to notice us didn't you.” 

“I'm sorry for being observant?”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fit this in without it being awkward, but the reason why Legend and Ravio were switching in the middle of the storm is because they both have different reasons for being afraid of it. Ravio doesn't like the loud noises, so it's easier for him to handle it as a painting, since sound is somewhat muffled. Legend on the other hand associates it with the whole Koholint experience, and it's a lot easier to calm down from that when he can feel that things around him are real, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
